Brothers Conflict
by ClaudiaDeBirthday
Summary: Vanitas tiene un hermano menor, Sora. Su diferencia de edades es minina, tan solo 2 años, pero no es eso lo que mas se les destaca. El amor que se tienen no es simplemente fraternal, es algo mas allá de la imaginación de los demás, es un amor puro. Muchas cosas pasaran por sus vidas hasta tener el tan esperado final feliz que desean. VanSora. AU, romántico, Yaoi


**Prologo**

**VanSora. Yaoi, AU, Romance. **

**Kingdom hearts.**

¿Quién era él, en sí? Un simple joven de 18 años. ¿Y físicamente? Era alto, de contextura delgada y ojo amarillos, cabello negro en púas y con un estilo gótico; todo de negro.

¿Y el muchacho a su lado? Ese, el que tiene tomado de la mano y lo lleva hacia su habitación. Un poco más bajo que él, cabello castaño y ojos azules; era casi lo contrario a él pero a la vez tenían algo en común: eran hermanos.

Y ahora, ¿Por qué se besan, si naturalmente no se debe besar a un hermano? Es realmente extraño y asqueroso ver algo así, si es que tuviesen público, pero a ellos no les importaba en lo absoluto que los viesen de esa forma.

Tal vez, y si ahora mismo estuviesen en Destiny Island, no lo harían; la mayoría de las personas los conocían ahí y si realizaban cualquier acto desagradable para los demás ellos sufrirían las consecuencias. ¿No? Por esa misma razón Vanitas se llevo consigo a su hermano a penas y cumplió la mayoría de edad.

Estaban instalados en un buen apartamento en el centro de la ciudad de Twilight Town; nada mal para un chico de su edad.

Habían pasado casi 2 semanas desde que se mudaron y podían hacer lo que quisiese, nada de restricciones ni de dormir temprano, nada de comer cosas saludables y solo comida chatarra, nada de quejas por jugar videojuegos y, sobretodo, nadie quien les impidiera el poder demostrarse su amor a como lo estaban haciendo ahora.

Vanitas… Ah – la cama rechinaba con cada movimiento que se hacía, con cada lamida, con cada mordida, con cada suave roce y por ultimo con cada palabra dicha por la boca del mayor.

Sora… aguanta – le beso y siguió despojándolo de sus ropas hasta dejarlo completamente desnudo. Y a continuación, empezó a quitarse su ropa.

Vanitas era completamente consciente de lo que hacía, podía ser algo prohibido pero lo amaba y no podía evitarlo. Su mente le decía a gritos: ''El es tu hermano, no puedes hacerle esto'', pero su cuerpo y corazón le lanzaban hacia Sora, pidiéndole a ruegos a que fuera a por él y lo hiciese simplemente suyo. Quería hacer que Sora pensara y sintiese ese amor por él, de una u otra forma, Sora había llegado a monopolizar su amor y deseaba lo mismo para el castaño.

¡Duele…!

Shh… ya pasara.

Los sentimientos que tenia hacia él era puro y sin ningún motivo más que el hacerlo feliz. Por eso mismo saco del infierno que era su casa a su hermano, se lo llevo lejos, en donde nadie los encontrara.

Y, en esos momentos, en donde ahora si podía tener cualquier tipo de relación con Sora, se sentía el ser más dichoso del mundo. Cualquiera que tuviese a Sora de pareja tenía por seguro que su vida iba a cambiar a mejor, así le sucedió a él.

¿Cómo había comenzado a verle con esos ojos, mas allá de lo que es la hermandad?

No lo sabía. No tenía consciencia de exactamente cuándo empezó a sentir ese amor de pareja y no de familia. ¿Estaba mal? Según decían algunas personas, si. Era el pecado más terrible que se pudiese cometer, algo así nunca se perdonaría.

¡Más...rápido! – sus gemidos se fundieron con los de él, volviéndolo unisonó. Mientras más duro daba sus estocadas el castaño gemía con más fuerza, a aparte que su entrada se estrechaba más e impedía que el miembro de Vanitas entrara con facilidad.

Voy a… - dio una última estocada y termino corriéndose en su interior.

Si eso no era amor, entonces no sabía lo que era. Mera obsesión, ¿tal vez? No lo creía, no tanto.

El castaño se acurruco en su pecho y le abrazo mientras Vanitas los cubría con unas sabanas. Sora intentaba reunir el aire suficiente para hablar, y cuando estaba a punto de decirle algo, Vanitas le calla con un beso.

Te amo, ¿Lo sabes, no? – dijo el castaño, acariciando su rostro.

Igual yo, Sora, igual yo.

Le dio un beso en la frente y ambos cayeron dormidos, uno junto al otro.

Definitivamente, si aquello no era amor de pareja o hermanos, no sabía entonces que era; aquel sentimiento era mucho más grande que su narcisismo, mucho más grande que su ego y mucho más grande que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo.

Pequeñas lágrimas se asomaron tras sus orbes dorados, y con los ojos cerrados, empezó a llorar. Tenía un terrible miedo de abandonar a Sora o que el mismo castaño por iniciativa le dejase.

¿Qué haría si eso pasaba?, no tenía la menor idea. Jamás había vivido sin tener el amor de su hermanito menor, y no se imaginaba una vida sin el de ojos azules.


End file.
